supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Super Size Battle Sports/@comment-3969350-20141010024418
How can this possibly have 75% likes? Kiezer: "I was hoping for 100% likes, 75% is currently the highest for any pilot! Well, now it's 80% (as of 4:30 AM GMT, October 10, 2014). Lie down completely flat!" Sophie: "Why?" forces Sophie to lie down completely flat, then crosses her arms over her chest Sophie's feet and head are touching the ground joins Kiezer Kiezer: "Sophie, 15 push-ups!" lifts Sophie's feet, while Kiezer lifts Sophie's head makes Sophie's feet clap Sophie: "These are not push-ups!" Monique: "Start over!" Sophie: "Sly Fox Trio, guys, all of you!" Sly Fox Trio, Reicheru, the Another Counterparts and the rest of the alliance appear Sophie: "STOP THEM!" Terrific 10 surrounds Kiezer and Monique Kiezer: "ALL OF YOU, DO 100 PUSH-UPS! DON'T MESS UP OR ELSE YOU'LL-" Reicheru interrupts Kiezer by holding up her katana close to his face Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: "We're not obeying your commands, so not a chance!") confiscates the katana is heard and Another Marie Lara-Rutter appears holding a rifle Another Marie: "" (Translation: Long live the Supreme leader of Democratic People's Republic of Korea!) Andrew also appears and Another Marie turns to Ji woong Another Marie: "" (Translation: You, help me) Ji woong: "Help?" Marie nods Another Marie: "" (Translation: Yes, help me, do not disobey me!) Ji woong: "What do you want me to do, Another-----." Another Marie: "" (Translation: Call me Ri Min-Li, please, If he laughs at you, kick him in the testicles, If he keeps doing it, snap his boyfriend's neck) Ji kwong: (to Another Andrew) "What's wrong with that girl?, she's acting like a North Korean officer!" Another Andrew: "" (Translation: She's from the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, which is North Korea, I'm from the Republic of Korea, which is the Korea I'm from, she's from a military family) Marie (Ri Min-Li) puts Tellyznphonezfor in a neckhold and is holding a knife to his neck Another Marie: "" (Translation: Laugh at him, you're doomed, I'll get the doctor to cut your testicles off) stops Another Marie from carrying on her threat, confiscates the knife, and punches Another Marie in the nose Tellyznphonezfor: "FLAT! NOW!" Marie moves higher, then further Another Marie: "What the...?" Andrew moves higher, then further Another Andrew: "Huh?" woong moves higher, then further Ji woong: "Huh?" geysers blast Another Andrew, Another Marie, and Ji woong upwards arrives arrives and Takumi paralyze Another Andrew, Another Marie, and Ji woong Alessandro: "Lie down completely flat!" Andrew is taken down completely flat, Alessandro takes his arms over his chest Alessandro uses his powers on his normal counterpart and Takumi, freeing the three Koreans Another Marie: "" (Translation: Thank you, comrade!) Another Andrew: "" (Translation: We do not take orders from you!) Samo gets out a grenade Toshio: "" (Translation: Guess what? I made a grenade that works on Evil Ghosts and paralyse them!) Samo throws the grenade, paralysing Alessandro and Takumi Another Marie: "" (Translation: We are not doing your dumb exercises! Nicole! SENTENCE THE HOMOSEXUAL ONES TO DEATH VIA FIRING SQUAD!) Dietrich, and Antonino get out their rifles, threatening to shoot Tellyznphonezfor Ryou: "" (Translation: You four, don't move, Or I'll shoot, as for the ghosts, Toshio will keep throwing grenades at you) Zhenghan appears, then he pushes the couple against the wall, unconscious Wei: "" (Translation: Doctor! These can be your new medical experiments!) Toshio: " (Translation: Sure! I'd love to should I remove their organs, places appendages somewhere else, or cut their heads off? Cut their heads off!) paralysis fades seconds later, Alessandro's paralysis fades flies via water geyser because of Alessandro confiscates all three rifles Tariko Kirochu: "Don't! All three will become vengeful spirits!" Ryou, and Antonino come across Tellyznphonezfor and beats him up then retrieve their rifles throws 10 grenades at Alessandro and Takumi, and they explode, but they don't affect either ghosts, they only blink as most of each one explodes Toshio: (Translates: "HA! Huh?") Reicheru: "Bellatrix Fire!" uses Bellatrix Fire and hits Alessandro, but he doesn't receive damage Toshio: "" (Translation: Want me to torture the dishonourable Todaro Japanese brats?) Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: I'll handle them, My power is equal to Alessandro, but I still have that Crazy Power, but very powerful, not even he can stand a chance, he is weak to his own attacks}